Confronting Reborn
by AkaSpada97
Summary: Adult Reborn is watching Tsuna in a way that feels different than usual. Tsuna is going to find out why, and has no idea what will happen when he does. Reborn however, is prepared. Be ready, Tsuna! R27


Me: Yo, everyone, what's up?

Tsuna: Eh, g-good, Fujimoto-san.

Me: Hmm… *is annoyed at being called Fujimoto-san*

Reborn: What is the story about, Fujimoto-kun?

Me: *Twitches* Asshole…

Tsuna: Hii! Reborn, you should call Fujimoto-san Fujimoto-kun! That is just being rude to her!

Me: Oh, just start the god damn story.

Tsuna: Hai! This will probably be a two-shot, but it might go into a three-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters, nor the plot line or any of those things. I just happen to use the characters for my own amusement.

Warnings: Yaoi, might be some OOC-ness.

Pairings: R27, 8059, CLal, maybe Lambo/I-pin and some others.

BTW, this is my first time EVER doing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story, so this is my first time doing a R27 as well. I really hope I did well in this, and please don't flame me because of my terrible writing! TT_TT

-_-START STORY NO JUTSU-_-

Tsuna was in class for the last period of the day.

It was a Friday, which meant that everyone was restless for the day to end so they could go to their homes and simply relax over the span of two days before school started again.

Tsuna watched the teacher write things on the chalkboard, when he suddenly shivered, feeling THAT gaze on him again. The teen hunched over uncomfortably, half-praying for class to end for the day. The small brunette only half-hoped because he knew the moment that he stepped out of the classroom, and entered his house, the gaze would be off him, but the offender would be all up in his personal space.

The person watching him was his Spartan-wannabe tutor Reborn, who had gained back his adult body after the gang had defeated Byakuran and returned to the past. Once they had come back, Tsuna had gone into his bedroom and fallen asleep the moment his head had hit the pillow. He had been woken up the next morning, however, by a fully grown Reborn leaning over him with a smirk on the devilishly handsome face, the ridiculously curly sideburns bouncing in the place. Poor Tsuna had been given quite the shock, and had immediately let out a loud "Hi-hiiiiiii!" as he scrambled back and hit his head on the wall behind him.

Reborn had let out another smirk, before calling him a 'Dame-Tsuna' and getting up to leave the room.

Once Tsuna had sufficiently calmed himself down, he decided to have a silent mental breakdown on his bed (completely ruining his previous self-control), wondering why things couldn't be normal for at least one day. Although, he did cheer himself up a bit by telling him that it could have been worse, like Mukuro or Hibari. Mukuro would have kufufu'ed to himself before scaring the hell out of Tsuna by telling him the ways he was going to start WWIII, (then molesting him), and Hibari probably would have bit him to death.

Slowly, and painfully.

Once Tsuna had stopped killing, he had went into the kitchen where he knew Reborn would be, he had opened up his mouth to ask for an explanation, before stopping, realising that the rest of the Arcobaleno where there as well, all of them in their adult forms.

-_-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU-_-

_Tsuna stared in shock, not daring to believe what his eyes were showing. In front of him where the seven arcobaleno (Reborn, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Viper, Fon, Skull, and Verde), all of them back in their original forms, and all staring at him, with various expressions on their ridiculously good-looking faces (Viper and Skull didn't count, you couldn't see their faces)._

_"Hi-hiiii!" he yelled, and Reborn rolled his eyes before getting up and wacking the poor brunette over the head. Tsuna yelped, and fell to the ground, anime tears streaming down his face._

_"Nice to see you so energetic, kora! Always good to know you're wanted!" said Colonello casually as he swung an arm around Lal Mirch, who hissed at him and punched him in the face._

_"What- How-" stuttered Tsuna, his mind doing his best to catch up with the events that had happened in the short period of time that he had been awake for that morning. Verde, seeing his dilemma, snorted in amusement and pushed up his glasses as they glinted in the light._

_"Tch, fool. Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to find the cure?" he smugly stated as Tsuna stared at him._

_'It definately took you a while.' he thought, but didn't dare say it out loud, knowing how sadistic the green haired scientist had been as an infant. He doubted it would of changed after getting back his original body._

_"Don't expect anything to be different though with us, however. We will still be the same as we were before." said Fon in his calm manner, knowing full well what Tsuna was thinking. If one of the other Arcobaleno had said that, Tsuna probably would have had a full-blown panic attack (again), but because it was Fon, and he had said it in his gentle manner which radiated peace, Tsuna could only nod in acceptance._

_"You hear that, Dame-Tsuna? It means that you should be ready. For the same things as before," Reborn finally spoke up, making Tsuna jump a little and stare at him. "especially by me." he continued, and Tsuna gulped, with Skull watching him sympathetically, knowing how cruel the Italian hitman could get in his ways. Colonello smirked, for exactly the same reasons (that Reborn was a sadistic fuck who loved inflicting pain on others)._

_"Reborn... You aren't serious are you?" Tsuna asked tentatively as Reborn thought for a moment, before humming._

_"No." he said finally, and Tsuna felt a little bit of hope rising._

_"R-really?" he asked, and Reborn smirked._

_"Well I can't exactly jump up and kick you in the head, can I? Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, crushing any hopes that Tsuna had. He was about to utter his usual scream, when he heard Colonello say to Lal Mirch, "I can think of something that will change, kora."._

_'Huh?' Tsuna wondered, feeling confused. What did Colonello mean by that?_

_"Well, we better get going. I need to check on I-Pin, and I'm sure the rest of you have things to do as well." spoke Fon suddenly, and the others nodded before saying their goodbyes, some enthusiastically (Skull and Colonello), some more reserved (Viper and Fon)._

_Tsuna watched them leave, still trying to figure out what Colonello had meant. His intuition was telling him that it meant something big, but for the life on him he could not figure out what. Reborn frowned. He was feeling a little bit left out, but hid how he felt with a smirk and a click of his gun._

_"Get ready, dame-Tsuna. Time for your training."_

_"Hi-hiiiiii!" _

-_-END FLASHBACK NO JUSTU-_-

Ever since the day that Reborn had gotten back his original body, he had been even more focused on Tsuna then he usually was, and it made the high-schooler feel nervous, as he could tell with his hyper intuition that it wasn't the usual type of focus that Reborn had on him. The unwavering gaze felt more predatory than anything, and Tsuna could tell that something was going to happen, very soon.

But back to the present, Tsuna was one of the few students that weren't staring eagerly at the clock, watching as it agonisingly drew closer to the moment where the bell would ring and they would be free.

Tick. Tick. The clock came closer towards its goal, and Tsuna bit his lip and snuck a glance at the clock as it finally reached its mark.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Alright, brats! Get your asses out of my classroom, do your homework and don't come back 'til Monday!" yelled out their English teacher and the students all turned and bowed to her, before running out of the classroom with whoops and cheers.

"Finally, school has ended, Juudaime!" yelled out Hayato as Takeshi smiled good naturedly.

"Well, I'd love to stay with you, Tsuna, but I have to go to Baseball practise." Apologised Takeshi as Hayato began yelling at Takeshi for touching his precious Juudaime, before flushing in embarrassment as Takeshi laughed before hugging the silver haired bomber.

"Don't worry, Hayato. You will always be the only one for me!" he said cheerfully as Hayato spluttered and the two walked down the road towards the grounds where Takeshi practised his baseball with his team.

Tsuna watched his two friends leave down the road with amusement, knowing full well that he would be able to catch up if he truly felt like it. They were, after all, walking at a slow leisurely pace and he wasn't _that_ bad at athletics! But he decided against it. He knew that Takeshi obviously liked Hayato, and vice versa, and didn't want to get in their way. Tsuna had begun calling all his guardians by their first name when they had come back from the future, shaken by the events they had been through. The events from the future, however, had given all of them a stronger bond than ever before (not including Kyouya-san, he still terrified Tsuna, but not as much. Kind of).

Shaking his head out of his memories, Tsuna bit his lip again the moment he felt the familiar presence of his sadistic, Spartan-wannabe former baby-sized tutor from hell, Reborn himself.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder in the direction of the feeling that he was getting, but couldn't see the hitman. The small teenager was confused for a moment, before sighing in annoyance at himself and his naivety into why he couldn't spot Reborn. Reborn was he number one hitman in the world, of course he wouldn't be spotted by dame-Tsuna, the number loser in the world. This was barring the fact that he was the next successor to the leadership position of the strongest mafia gang in the world, the Vongola. When it came to things like Reborn, Tsuna just had no hope.

With this in mind, he began on his way back towards his house, doing his best to not feel disturbed by the aura that was following him back to the house in which they both currently resided in.

While walking, a plan began to form in his head. He would confront Reborn into why he was acting like he was, the moment he got home. That way the man wouldn't be able to escape as easily as he would in a public place. He didn't think of this before because he wasn't brave enough, but he WOULD find the courage. Satisfied with his logical thinking, he continued on his trek towards the Sawada and co. household, doing his best to completely ignore Reborn. He was so focused in his task of ignoring the hitman, that he missed the change in the aura of Reborn.

Speaking of whom, the ex-Arcoblenco watched in amusement as he leaned back contently in a tree, watching the back of his cute little student. He smirked, knowing exactly what Tsuna was going to do, and was completely prepared, with excitement mixed in as well.

"Heh. My silly dame-Tsuna."

-_-END STORY NO JUTSU-_-

Me: Wow, Tsuna, Reborn is truly going to get you, isn't he? I wonder why.

Tsuna: I don't know, Fujimoto-san.

Me: Bah, call me Kiyoki!

Reborn: I see that the rain and storm guardian have finally gotten together. It's about time too.

Tsuna: Hiiii!

Me: Ok… anyway, this chapter wasn't the best, I know. But, I did work hard on it and I would love it if you tell me how you think I went with this chapter. If I have some mistakes, please tell me, either through a review or a private message.

Everyone: JA NE, AND READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
